


Good For Your Soul

by Reptilez



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptilez/pseuds/Reptilez
Summary: For a DBRP server, it's an arc I promised.
Kudos: 1





	Good For Your Soul

Four years..

Four years of waiting

Four years of mourning

Four years of building up a ball of pure emotions. A dark and stormy enigma of anger and rage.

She could only remember the blurry image of this face, another face, and one more face. They were.. Close to her? Figures she remembered, but not fully. They were simply ruined pictures now, her brain not being able to recognize the people she dearly loved. She couldn't remember anyone's face anymore actually.. 

Another thing to add to her list.

Four years since the last time she could remember the face of... Anyone.

Ruco couldn't even remember her own face, let alone recognize it.

She used a finger to trace the scar on her cheek, that trailed to her nose. It felt different than her other patches of skin. It made her remember what she did while waiting for four years. Train, just train. Her body was riddled with scars. She could list the reasons why and how she got them.

But, she had a fuzzy thought in her mind. Something about her father, the figure with the blurriest face. 

Leecks Fukumoto.

Her thoughts were clouded with raw emotions. Her thoughts never really felt like her own anymore.

Could she actually think about such a horrid thing? 

Well... Yes. He wasn't anything, just a figure she could barely name. The man with black, messy hair.

She blinked, looking out the entrance of the cave. It was stormy, and cold. Where could that man even be? There was so many people on earth, and there were so many saiyans on earth as well. She couldn't see faces, and the voices she could hear always sounded murky and distant. It's wasn't going to be easy.

"R-Ring.. RING A BELL! Ding... Ding ding!"

Fukumoto held her head as her tics became worse from how nervous and emotionally charged she was at the moment. This hurt to resist against. So she repeated the phrase, and clicking her tongue at the end. She mumbles to herself as the episode ends slowly. This was just something she dealt with every day at this point. That's what she was accustomed too. That's how she lived life.

"Ringgggg.... A.. Ding ding! Ring a ding ding!"

Her vocal tics eventually ended in heavy and drawn out breaths. That was her release from all the yelling and screaming. Her throat felt like it was covered in glass.

"... F-Fuck..."

Rough hands rubbed her neck, they were covered with rough and thick skin from how much she trained. That didn't really make the pain of breathing feel any better.. But it soothed her, and let her know that she was still there.

"Fantastic.."

Fukumoto's rough voice echoes through the cave. Then, a small click of her tongue followed the word. This was just, common for her to a bad episode. It's been getting worse in fact. But that's what happens when you live in a forest.. With no ability to get medication, or get diagnosed with the mental illness you have. So she just brute forces her way through it, that's what she has done for most of her life anyways.

A soft smile formed on her face as she tried to make herself forget the pain she was in, it more distracting herself.. But it's the thought that counted. It was time to end the day anyways.. It was pretty damn late.


End file.
